


Make You Stay

by WildAdapted



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAdapted/pseuds/WildAdapted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace is about to leave. He and Spanners have a conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Stay

“I’m leaving tomorrow.”

“I know.”

“I won’t be back, Spanners.”

“I know.”

“Are you going to say anything else?”

“What should I say, Ace?”

“You said you could make me stay.”

“Do you want to stay?”

“I…” A pause. “I have a job to do. Spanners, you know this.”

“…I know.”

“I…”

“Don’t.”

“Don’t, what?”

“Don’t say you’ll miss me, don’t say you love me. It’ll make me want to force you to stay.”

“Why don’t you?”

“’Cause you have a job to do.”

“You’re more important than the job, Spanners.”

“No, I’m not. I can’t ask you to stay.”

“So, is this it?”

“What do ya mean?”

“Is this how we’re spending my last night?”

“…”

“Spanners.” The bed creaked. Finger-tips brushed against skin.

“Ace…I can’t.”

Lips. Hands. Silence.

“I’m not leaving on bad terms, Spanners.”

“…Now I’m tempted to stay mad at you.”

Laughter.

“Everything you don’t want me to say, you know it’s true.”

“…I know.”


End file.
